Stand by Me
by The Insanity ofa Rambling Mind
Summary: Yang has decided Blake needs a break from the Hospital and takes her to their Lake side Cabin for a break. But the weather has decided that any ideas of fun in the sun aren't on the venue. But maybe a bit of music would change that. Warnings Major Fluff and Bumblebee.


Rambler: Oh kill me now. I cant believe I wrote this! Let alone that you found it!

Night:Oh shut up and post it already and get it over with.

Rambler whimpers: But what if they don't like it?

Night:Wont know till you post it now stop being a wuss and post it already!

Rambler groans face red: Alright alright! Okay folks this is a song fic based on the song Stand by me. This here is a little day dream I had that came together while lessening to some old songs I grew up lessening to and honestly needed a pick me up after that... Ending. To Volume three cause lets face it that was horrible. Pore Blake and Yang and I don't even want to imagine what the Arkos fans are going through at the moment.

Night chuckles: Yeah you guys got Nuked not shot down but out right Nuked. Even I was a heart broke when that happened.

Rambler glares at Night: Shush you. Now the song is called Stand by me by Ben E King. One of my favorites growing up mind you. Its also a test run for an idea that I have been mulling over but... Well depending on how this goes will tell me if I'm on the right path as a good writer and we'll see. But anyway.

Night: Also recommend lessening to the song while you read this. Makes it even better.

Rambler hisses: Shut it you! Now I own nothing and please leave a review if you would be so kind, as this is my first oneshot and fic enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The crackle of a fire in the hearth was the only sound that pervaded the room as Blake looked out of the bay window towards the rolling storm clouds above. The weather had called for a heavy rain for the next few days making any planes for a day by the lake impossible.

Blake gave a weary sigh and relaxed sigh as the first peal of thunder sounded coupled with the first pitter patters of rain as it began to pepper the window. Wondering what she would do for the next few days to keep herself entertained as the sound of heavy foot falls reached her ears. Black cat ears perked up as the sound of the old vintage record player in the far corner of the room came to life. Before being set and began to play as the figure approached her. A warm smile slid across her lips. As she felt the warm arms of her lover wrap slowly around her waist an pull her gently into a warm muscled body. A purr escaped her as her tail coiled in pleasure before winding itself around a muscled thigh as the sound of music began to fill the room. She smiled wider as they began to gently sway to the music as a chin rested against her shoulder and a voice as angelic as a herald of angels began to sing in her ear.

 _'When the night, has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _When the Moon_

 _is the only_

 _Light we'll see'_

The strong arms gently spun her around and gold eyes met loving Lilac. Which shown with pure adoration as she was gently brought her back into a warm embrace. Before guided her into a smooth slow dance around the room. As she continued to sing lovingly into her ear. Sending a pleasant shiver down her spine causing her tail to coil in pleasure as she leaned into the embrace.

 _'No I wont be afraid_

 _No I wont_

 _Be afraid_

 _Just as long_

 _As you stand_

 _Stand by me'_

Blake smiled as her blond lover kissed her forehead causing her eyes to close in slight bliss. Before being spun gently and gracefully around before being pulled back once more. Into the blonds strong yet gentle embrace.

 _'So Darlin Darlin stand_

 _by me_

 _Oh stand_

 _By me_

 _Oh stand_

 _Stand by me_

 _Stand by me'_

 _'If the sky_

 _that we look upon_

 _Should tumble and fall_

 _Or the Mountain_

 _Should Crumble_

 _To the Sea'_

Blake smiled purring as her hands gripped her lovers shirt. Nuzzling into her warmth as gold tresses blocked out all but this moment. Cocooning her in warmth and love she had never felt before meeting the blond. As her lover continued to sing as she gently swayed them back and forth. Her voice a loving rumbling purr seemed to vibrate through her very being as she continued to sing.

 _'I wont cry_

 _I wont cry_

 _No I_

 _wont shed a tear_

 _Just as long_

 _As you stand_

 _Stand by me'_

The two spun as the blond reached another crescendo. Her voice carrying through the room as thunder boomed through the sky and the rain hammered the glass windows. But all ears where def to it as all that was heard was the love between two souls trapped in a loving embrace. Where no soul mortal or immortal could reach them. As for them, all that existed, was each other.

" _Oh Stand_

 _By me_

 _Oh stand now_

 _Stand by me_

 _Stand by me'_

The music reached a new heights as the two broke apart. The blond leading and twirled her about the room. A loving smile alight on her face as she watched her dark haired lover twirl about. Mesmerized by the beauty that let her call her, hers. Just as she belonged irrevocably to the dark haired woman in her grasp. Who's shining gold eyes were alight with adoration and love. That she had never even dreamed could be directed at her. But yet there it was and she could honestly said she had never been happier.

The two continued to dance for a few more seconds. Enjoying the blissful sounds of the music as the dance before the blond once more began to sing.

" _So Darlin Darlin Stand_

 _By me_

 _Oh Stand_

 _By me_

 _Oh stand now_

 _Stand by me_

 _Stand by me."_

 _'When ever your in trouble wont you stand_

 _By me_

 _Oh stand_

 _By me.'_

The song slowly came to an end but the two did not stop. As the blond pulled her dark haired lover into a gentle embrace. Humming gently into her hair as Blake's tail curling lovingly around her waist. The two swayed gently for a few moments longer. Before the blond slowed to a gentle stop and whispered six gentle words as her forehead rested against her own.

"Will you stand by me... Blake." whispered the blond gently against her lips just a hairs breath away.

Blake gave her a gentle smile whispering only two words as their lips meet "Always, Yang."

End

* * *

Night: Now was that so hard?

Rambler: Yes... yes it was. The Dox Manager was not cooperating with me. For some reason it would not allow me to upload it. It also froze my computer.

Night humms: True. Now if only you would grow a pair and Finish writing that steamy story that complements this one.

Rambler turns a deep red: NO! Sides that I am no where near skilled enough to write something like that. As is I'm only doing this cause you wouldn't stop pestering me after you found this on my flash drive! So shush! Now for those of you kind enough to have read this... Please review.

Night: And please do Review. She has a Story about four chapters long that goes to this thing. Buts to much of a wuss to finish let alone post it. Maybe a few reviews will straiten that out. Cause this one still doesn't think she is a good writer. As is I had to threaten to take away the Laptop in order for this to be posted.

Rambler Blushes madly: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!


End file.
